Deals To Keep Her
by kellyelin
Summary: Annie left Archie to join Candy in Pony's Home. Candy met Neal again who made various deals to keep her. But things didn't go smoothly since there's Archie who also liked Candy and Eliza who didn't like her.
1. Long Time Not See

_Candy Candy _manga is written by Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi

.

oo0oo

Quoted _**directly **_from _Candy Candy_ manga, chapter 6, page 95

Archie (thinking): _"Candy, I am still in..."_

Annie (thinking): _"Archie..."_

oo0oo

.

**-STORY STARTS HERE-**

_**More than two **__**years **__**a**__**fter the manga ended...**_

One Friday afternoon, Candy and her closed friend were chatting on the way from their class. She told Candy about her first night sleeping with her boyfriend.

"How was it?" asked Candy curiously.

"It's indescribable, you need to do it yourself to believe it," she answered giggling. "What about you, Candy?"

"I don't want a boyfriend. I want to study and go to medical school," answered Candy firmly.

_Terry, Albert, Bob, whoever, ... What a waste of time! I wasted all of my teenager years crying and thinking about useless things. Boyfriend means trouble_s, Candy thought resolutely to herself.

They said good bye and went home separately. Candy accelerated her pace to come home quicker. Annie came to join her in Pony's home today. Candy hadn't been back to Chicago for years now that she went back to college, busy studying to be a medical doctor. She paid her tuition by herself using her savings when she worked as a nurse. For the weekend or holidays Candy stayed in Pony's home and in the dormitory otherwise.

"Candy!"

Candy heard someone calling her from the Pony's hill. She looked up and saw her eternal best friend standing on the hill. Hurriedly she ran to her.

"Annie!" shouted Candy while running.

They ran to each other and hugged each other merrily. After some shouting, laughter, and shedding happy tears, they sat together to share their stories. To Candy's surprise, Annie told her that she had left Archie.

"Archie loves you, Candy, always. Go for him. Don't worry about me, I am nineteen now, I am not a little girl anymore."

"I love him too, but as a brother. I don't know why, but that's the way it is," said Candy.

"Archie and I are done! Completely. After years of pretending, we started to have enough of it. He started to hate me, too. He thinks I am a barrier for him not to be with you. No, I'm not sad. It's a fact. Even if you married him tonight or right now, I won't feel nothing but happiness for you," said Annie.

Annie finally realized that her hope to change him was impossible. Behind her, Archie started to go to brothel or meeting escort*. She's tired of having to pretend that she didn't know it. Now a mature woman, she understood it's not Candy's fault. She knew how much Candy had been encouraging Archie to love her. She didn't get jealous of Candy, she loved her still and even decided to join her in Pony's home.

Candy hugged her. " Thanks Annie. But, all I care about now is to go to medical school."

They smiled, treasured their friendship more than anything.

"How are your parents?" asked Candy.

"They don't like me working in Pony's home. They're hoping I have a more prestigious job that's more appropriate for an Ardlay. But, I don't care."

Candy looked at who used to be the shy Annie in the past. She seemed to change. She's a strong woman now, she spoke with confidence and without any shyness whatsoever.

"I told them, I love them. But it's my life, it's my choice. I am not a little girl anymore," said Annie. "They need to learn to accept this, Candy. After a while I am sure they'll be fine."

Candy smiled and hugged her.

"Welcome home, Annie. Me and you, just like before."

Annie nodded and smiled.

Ms. Pony and Sr. Lane were happy that Annie came to give them the much needed extra help. They got older and Ms. Pony, especially, had been sickly. Gradually, Annie did more and more management work for the orphanage. Ms. Pony and Sr. Lane were so proud of the responsible Annie. Her dedication, decision making and management personality were superb additions for the orphanage.

_**One year later...**_

One day, Ms. Pony fell gravely ill. She's been sickly, but this time was really serious. The condition worsened everyday. After a few weeks, she didn't get any better. The doctor came again and gave the bombshell news.

"I am just a small country doctor who handle ordinary diseases. To be honest with you, I can't do this."

He asked them to move her to a hospital.

They then moved Ms. Pony to a nearby hospital. After a while, the orphanage ran out of money to pay for her medical bill. Candy used all her tuition savings to pay for Ms. Pony's medical care. Day after day, there's no improvement. Candy who stayed in a dorm soon gave up her room to pay for Ms. Pony's medical bill. She stayed in Pony's home to cut cost and made a long commute to school everyday. Annie never worked, but she had some savings. She, too, gave that all to Ms. Pony. But her condition stayed downhill. The hospital said she needed to be moved to yet a better hospital in Chicago. She needed a special care and better specialist to take care of her illness.

In desperation, they took Ms. Pony back home.

Back in her bed, tearfully, Ms. Pony said, "Let me stop being a burden to all of you."

Sr. Lane, Annie, and Candy comforted her. "You'll get well soon. We'll move you to a world class hospital in Chicago."

Ms. Pony knew how hard they tried to make her well.

"How will we afford it?" she asked tormentedly.

Everyone was silent since that precisely the problem that needed to be solved. Seeing their faces, she understood. Her heart ached seeing how much the two young girls were willing to sacrifice for her.

Ms. Pony shook her head and said tearfully, "I don't want to. Dears, just let me go."

Sr. Lane secretly went outside the room to cry.

Ms. Pony's condition worsened quickly after that, she even refused to eat. Candy and Annie tried all they could to persuade her to eat. They even cooked special food and fed her patiently.

Ms. Pony looked at them and said, "When both of you were little, you made me promise to come to your wedding. I did, but now..."

Ms. Pony's voice broke. Candy's heart stopped beating, she stole a look at mature Annie who looked strong and stayed calm. How could she manage to do it?

"Honestly, probably I won't be able to attend," Ms. Pony continued with tears streaming down her face. "I am sure you two will look beautiful. The most beautiful brides ever. I want you to know that even if I can't attend in person, my spirit will look onto you with love."

Ms. Pony cried. Annie hugged her and tried to comfort her. Candy didn't know how Annie found the strength to do all those, because for sure she couldn't hold herself anymore. She went outside to cry tearfully.

Even thought Annie didn't show her tears, deep inside she was equally worried stricken. Like Candy, she loved Ms. Pony so much and always regarded her and Ms. Lane as her mothers. Seeing her desperation smashed her hearts into pieces.

That night, Candy and Annie cried together hopelessly. They knew that they needed to get some financial support quickly or Ms. Pony wouldn't be able to make it. Candy had written letters to Albert many times but she never got his reply. Annie who was having a fight with her parents didn't feel right to go back to them just to ask for money. They hated her working in Pony's home, and now she'd contact them for help on the thing they hated. That wouldn't work.

"Albert never replies. What to do?" asked Candy, sobbing.

"You could ask Archie," said Annie who calmed down quicker than Candy.

Candy shook her heard.

She had never been in touch with Archie for years, besides there's a love triangle complication with Annie. She wanted money but she'd not do it at the expense of Annie.

"What about Neal?" asked Annie. "He's rich now, Candy. His company is doing extremely well. He doesn't need to ask money from his parents anymore, he has his own."

Candy almost thew up thinking about him. The guy who always wanted to kiss and hug her, he was so obnoxious.

"I rudely told him that I didn't need his money in the past." She furrowed. "I also humiliated him in front of everyone when I rejected his engagement proposal. I doubt he wants to have anything to do with me anymore," said Candy, then added, "What if you ask Neal?"

"It's hard, Candy, he's Archie's best friend now," replied Annie back. With the same argument, Archie's brother, Stear was ruled out from the picture.

oo0oo

With money issue lingering in her head, Candy walked back home from school. Suddenly someone approached her and asked

"Ms., do you want to be an escort. Here's our number," he said and gave her a flier.

At the bus, Candy was reading the flier. She also remembered what her friends told her about this occupation. It's a lucrative business. It paid well.

_I can sell my __virginity__ and demanded lots of money,_ thought Candy reading the flier. _I should tell Annie this._

As soon as she arrived home, she told her idea to Annie.

Annie looked at her in disbelief. "No, that's so dangerous, Candy! In addition, what if you got a fat rough man who beat you up? You wouldn't be able to fight back. He can crush you. No, no, definitely not the solution!"

"Relaxed it's only one night, utmost eight hours. If it didn't look right, I'd run away and we ask for aunt Elroy's or your parents' money."

"What if people know what you do to earn the money? They'll look down on you."

"Man can do it with pride, why can't we ?" asked Candy back. "I heard some of my friends do it. They pay for their tuition by being an escort."

"Candy...," said Annie trying to protest.

"I study man's anatomy in class every day. Time to experience the real one. Don't worry! Just don't tell anyone about this, I am sure it'll be fine!" said Candy.

Candy submitted her name to the most prestigious escort company in Chicago. She demanded a large sum of money. The company looked at her beautiful face and happily accepted her.

00O00

Meanwhile Archie and Neal's relationship got closer. Stear was busy with Patty preparing for their wedding. It's not fun anymore to talk about women with him. Archie felt identified to Neal from his broken heart from Candy. They spent a lot of time together especially talking about women. However, Archie never told Neal that he broke up from Annie because of Candy. Neal never told Archie either that Candy was still the love of his life. Other than the off limit topic about Candy, both had been hanging out together as the best of friends. Both are famous bachelors now. Their playboy status in Chicago high society was well known. With their look and wallet, they could pick any woman they want. Girls literately knelled down waiting to be summoned by them. No one knew that both were actually yearning for the same woman, Candy. To fulfill their longing for her, they vented off their desire to these beauties to satisfy their personal pride, to prove that they too could make women fall for them.

Privately, they boasted about their conquered hookers a lot.

"What kind of girl will you be seeing tonight, Leagan?" asked Archie.

"A virgin maiden," answered Neal with a grin. "A _rare _one, I paid thirty times the amount of the regular beauty I use to have."

Both laughed. The cheered to one another with exotic wine in the exquisite crystal goblets in their hands.

Neal didn't specify to Archie what he meant by _rare._ He actually had specified Candy's look to get a replica of her to all prestigious escort companies in Chicago. He specified in details the look of Candy. Her hair color, eyes, age,... everything. He grinned to Archie, but inside his heart was crying. After all these years, he's still longing for Candy. There's only her in his heart, stubbornly stayed unchanged. While having sex with all these women, it's her name that he called out and her face that he's imagining.

As soon as the escort company studied Candy's application form, they were ecstatic. Her look was a perfect match to Neal's order. Right away they contacted Neal and scheduled the time for the two to meet. Neal was so ecstatic. He couldn't wait to meet Candy's replica. If he couldn't get the real one, he'd settle for one that looked like her and married her to silence his parents who had been nagging him to settle down and get married.

oo0ooo

On the appointed time, Candy came to the most expensive hotel in Chicago downtown. The special agent ensured all were prepared meticulously for their most expensive client. They arranged the room, her dress, her lingerie, the lightning, Mozart string quartet in the background, etc... as he liked it. The agent told Candy to sit in the sofa in a specified position and stature, then he left. Candy nervously anticipated her client and at the same time started to worry with what she's going into. At 7 o'clock sharp, she heard someone opening the door. She was so nervous eagerly looked at the door. Swearing if he looked as bad as she and Annie had anticipated she'd dash out of the room and ran away to go home.

Among the dim of light, she saw a slender clean cut young man entered. _That's not too bad_, she thought. _At least I g__e__t a good looking young __playboy_. She saw him moving closer to her.

_He's dashing_, Candy thought.

He examined her briefly, loosening his tie, and was about to sit next to her. As soon he moved closer to her, Candy suddenly felt terrified. She looked down at the floor, trembling in fear anticipating his next move.

_My gosh, she's beautiful. I am so lucky_. He moved closer to examine her.

"Do you like Mozart?" He started a conversation.

He was about to sit next to her when suddenly he noticed that she's so much like...,

"You look... just like...," he stammered.

At this point he thought the resemblance was strikingly too close. _It's impossible_.

Hearing his familiar way of talking startled her too. Instantly, she lifted her face to look at his face.

_H__e looked so familiar, I think I saw him before just not as tall__ and his voice wasn__'t that deep, _she thought.

He examined her full face closely to make sure he saw it right. He quickly jumped to the wall to turned on the big lights and... my goodness... The blonde hair, the large green eyes, the pinkish marble skin, she's no other than...

"Candy?" he asked.

"Neal!" said Candy. She jumped up right away, hit by a wave of embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" asked Neal

Candy double check the hotel room with him and she couldn't believe it.

"Oh... my... gosh, you are my client!" she said. She stared at him with eyes and mouth opened so wide that they're impossible to get any bigger.

"I am your... what?" asked Neal astounded.

Instantaneously she thought, _Oh no! Now he knows that I__'m a virgin__. How embarrassing!_

While he thought,_ My girl is still a maiden! I got jealous to William and Terry for nothing. _He chuckled in his heart.

_**-To be continued -**_

_Thank you for reading..._

_**NOTE**_:

*Escort (from _thefreedictionary_.com): A person, often a prostitute, who is hired to spend time with another as a companion.


	2. His Deals

**Chapter 2: His Deals**

Candy felt so embarrassed. She was hoping she could disappear into the thin air and fled out of that room right away. But Neal, an experience playboy who had met numerous escorts and heard countless of extraordinarily unexpected stories from them, just laughed about it. She felt so lucky. She stood examining his feature. How he's grown up! His voice was much deeper, he's much taller than the last time she met him. He's so handsome she could barely recognize him. His brown wavy hair, tan skin, amber eyes complement nicely with the stylish expensive looking suite he's wearing.

"Long time not see, Candy. How do you do?" he bent to kiss her hand.

Neal tried to appear calm although inside his heart beat so hard with excitement. _ Candy, you are__ more beautiful than I thought. I wasn't crazy that I wanted to be engaged to you. I am crazy if I don't try to win your heart this time_, he thought.

"I'd be lying if I said I am fine because I won't be here otherwise," said Candy. "But how do you do? Prosperous as usual, I guess?"

Neal moved to stand closer to her. Almost like jumping, she hurriedly took a few steps away from him, terrified that he'd hug her, kiss her, and who knew what followed next. But, he only gently grabbed her arm.

"Please sit." He turned off the music.

"Aren't you happy to see an old friend?" he grinned sarcastically. "Why are you here?" asked Neal.

"Money, what else?" answered Candy coldly. " What about you? Why are you here?" asked Candy sarcastically back.

"You can always ask William, can't you?" asked Neal ignoring her questions.

"I haven't seen him for years. He didn't write or return letters. I haven't seen him almost as long as I haven't seen you."

"What if we have dinner downstairs? We can chat more while we're eating." He grinned. "But if you want, we can have a private candle light dinner here too," he said putting an innocent look on his face. He secretly laughed gleefully in his heart.

"Oh,... downstairs is fine," said Candy hurriedly. "But will we come back here? Will we go to bed ... together?" she asked timidly.

She mentioned "together" very quietly, it barely could be heard.

"I didn't say that," Neal said playfully.

"You don't want to sleep with me?" she exclaimed in relief.

"I didn't say that either," replied Neal calmly.

_He hasn't changed, always ready to be annoying,_ thought Candy gloomily.

"Let's go downstairs," said Neal with another grin. "Try to smile to please your client, please."

She wondered if she should leave, but then what about her commission? Would the company take the money back because she didn't perform her duty? But to sleep with Neal would be so strange, words failed her. Running out of option, she followed him downstairs. She's hoping that the longer the time she spent with her client, the more commission she could ask from the escort company, even if she didn't fully perform her duty.

They went downstairs to the dining room to have dinner and exchanged stories. He learned that she's going back to college and she had lost contact with Albert and Terry. The latter news made his heart dancing with joy. She also told him about Annie too which he had already heard from Archie.

"Now Candy, what do you need the money for?" asked Neal.

Candy told him about Ms. Pony who's sick, how much she and Annie had used all their savings, but still it's not enough to cover her medical bill.

"But one night service won't be enough to pay for her medical bill, will it?" asked Neal. "You obviously can provide _that __exclusive_service once only."

Candy was silent. He was right.

"What if I make a deal with you," said Neal. "I will pay for Ms. Pony's medical bill, in return, you stay with me for two weeks or until Ms. Pony left the hospital whichever happens first," offered Neal.

_Lucrative deal, but what about sex_, she thought. But how to bring that up?

As though he could read her mind he added, "All you need to do is to stay with me. I will ask your consent first before I do anything with you. I won't cross the line to do anything that you don't agree. If I do outside our agreement, the deal is broken, you're free to leave and I still pay the medical bill."

Candy was thinking.

"Are you married?" asked Candy to verify his most current status from the man himself.

"No, I am not," answered Neal seriously. "I live by myself in downtown Chicago without my parents or Eliza," he said to allure her more.

Seeing her hesitation he said with a grin, "Take our first night here as a trial! You tell me your decision tomorrow."

Before going back to the hotel room, Neal asked the hotel person to change the room to a double suite. One room for Candy and one for himself. Candy couldn't be more relieved. They slept in separate rooms that night. As promised, he didn't cross any boundary. He didn't even kiss her. Encouraged by his gentleman behavior, Candy decided to agree to stay with him for two weeks. Besides, by living in downtown she'll be closer to Ms. Pony and her school. It'd cut her gruesome daily commute to school.

That night, she locked her bedroom door before she went to bed.

The following day at breakfast, Candy told Neal about her decision. She agreed to stay with him for two weeks. Neal wrote their agreement in a piece of paper and signed it. He asked Candy to sign too. He added that he'd cover all of her living expenses including a car with a driver to drive her to school or anywhere she wanted to go.

He then called his staffs to have them accompany Candy back to Pony's home and arrange Ms. Pony's hospital accommodation. Excitedly, Candy went back to Pony's home to pick up Ms. Pony and bring her to the hospital in Chicago.

As soon as Annie saw Candy, she ran to her. Candy could see her eyes were reddish. Annie cried telling Candy how worried she was. She didn't sleep throughout the night and constantly crying thinking about her.

"How's it?" asked Annie. "I felt so selfish and bad last night to let you go! I should have just asked money from my parents and swallowed my pride."

Candy hugged her friend thanking her for the attention.

"Annie, I didn't sleep with anyone last night."

Annie was relieved to hear that. Candy told her about the coincidence encountered with Neal.

"Neal! Your client was Neal?" Annie exclaimed in disbelief. "Did he do anything to you?"

"No, we slept separately," said Candy. She told her everything.

"Lucky you." Annie felt so relieved.

Candy nodded. She felt so blessed too with the narrow escape. She told her about the two week deal agreement they're having.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" asked Annie.

"Don't worry. Just don't tell anyone. Other than that, how bad could he be? We are a family still," said Candy. Annie nodded.

Happily the two told Ms. Pony about their plan to move her to a prestigious hospital in Chicago. She refused initially. But excitedly, Candy assured her not to worry.

"A kind philanthropy donates us the favor. He will cover all the expenses until you get well," Candy said excitedly trying to convince her to agree. "Ms. Pony, I will stay in Chicago too like you. I'll come to visit you everyday."

Finally, after some more persuasion, much to everyone's relieved, she agreed.

Annie, Candy, and Neal's staff took Ms. Pony to the best hospital in Chicago. She's put in a VIP room with the best specialists and possible services. Candy was so happy. She loved Ms. Pony so much and felt happy she could do something for her.

The driver took Annie back to Pony's home and Candy came to stay with Neal in his home in downtown Chicago. His house had all luxury anyone could only dream to have. It's bigger and had more servants than the pony's home which accommodated dozens of occupants. All to serve one man only.

"You do much better financially, don't you?" said Candy admiring what he had achieved.

"My dad's company is doing surprisingly better these last few years. The division I manage does even better. So, here we go," he said.

As soon as Candy entered her big room, she felt lonely and frightened. She tried to calm herself by saying to herself that this would do Ms. Pony good. Everytime Neal came to her direction, she moved a few steps away, afraid he'd pull her to him. She put a chair at the door so she could hear if someone opened the door. Every night she almost could not sleep afraid Neal would come to her bed. She had countless of nightmares every night But, he never entered or did anything inappropriate, gradually she felt at ease to live there.

-oOo-

After a few days, Neal noticed that Candy often came home late and studied until really late at night. He on purposely got up in the middle of the night to check if she's already in bed, but he found her still studying. He was worried about her. She woke up earlier and went to bed much later than anyone.

"Candy, have you not gone to bed yet?" asked Neal from outside her door.

"I haven't finished studying. I was working in the cafeteria during the day," said Candy. She kept writing busily while answering him.

"Working in cafeteria? What for? I thought we took care of Ms. Pony's problem," said Neal.

"Yes, but I still need to pay for my tuition," said Candy, still writing, without looking at him.

She didn't tell him that she had used up all her money to pay for Ms. Pony.

_Tuition_?, thought Neal but didn't ask further.

That day after coming back from work, Neal entered her room to see how's she doing. As usual, as soon as he came closer, she jumped from her chair and moved a few steps away from him.

"Geez, Candy. You are still afraid of me, aren't you? I don't recall you're afraid of anyone especially me in the past," said Neal

"I am still the same person, but considering what you're going to do in that hotel room, how could I be not concerned?" said Candy.

"But you're there too," said Neal.

"I am there only once unlike you."

"We already signed the agreement. I must be stupid if I want to cross it since that means you'll leave," said Neal. "Come, let me help you study for your tests. You must have a lot of medical terms to memorize, let me help you."

For a moment she was looking at him wondering if he's being sarcastic or joking as usual.

"I am serious. I was a very good student, much better than how I look," he said grinning for a second which soon replaced by a serious face.

He seemed to be earnest so she gave him her textbook and told him what she's been studying. He offered to read the Latin words and she wrote the corresponding words in English or vice verse. He told her tricks and gave her various types of memorizing exercises, too.

"You should observe the patterns and the grouping of related names when memorizing...," he said when he corrected her mistakes.

Reluctantly, she listened and followed. Unexpectedly, it was extremely useful. With his way of learning she could finish her study faster... much faster! When he checked and corrected her works, she could even take a break! It's a great study session. That night she slept at a normal hour, much earlier than the usual time. Since that time, she secretly anticipated him to study with her. He didn't disappoint her. Every night, no matter how late he came home, he always came to ask if she needed his help in studying which she gladly accepted.

As the end of two weeks was looming, Neal was thinking how to keep Candy and make her stay longer. He felt happy to be with her and to see her everyday. He didn't want to lose her. At the last day, he offered her another deal.

"Let's extend our deal, Candy. Identical deals but you stay with me until you graduate and I'll pay for your tuition and all of your expenses. I will also cover Pony's home emergency expenses in addition to, of course, unlimited support for Ms. Pony's medical care," Neal said.

He looked at her with twinkle in his eyes and said, "You will graduate in less than a year. It's not long. Besides, compared to Pony's home, my home is almost like next door to your college."

The offer was as good as winning a lottery. Medical school was expensive, even with her work in the cafeteria, she wouldn't be able to earn that much money in such a short period of time. In addition, by staying with him, she could visit Ms. Pony daily and cut daily commute nightmare to school. He actually was not as terrifying as what she thought he was. And, oh how much she loved their study session together! It's such a blast, she even loved Latin names now.

Candy almost right away accepted the offer. She blushed afterwards, embarrassed. He grinned. Again, he wrote the agreement in a piece of paper and they signed it. Neal and Candy, both parties, were happy.

**\- To be continued -**

Special thanks to all my readers.


	3. First Hug

**Chapter 3: First Hug**

Neal regularly helped Candy preparing for her tests...

One night, after she finished fixing her mistakes, she found him lay on the bed with eyes closed. She examined his face... The trace of the Neal in the past was still there, but he's all grown up. This Neal was nice to her. She started to get used to have him around. For the first time, she wondered why he often came home late at night. Thinking about how they met in that hotel room made her shudder. Maybe she shouldn't ask. She was about to turn off the light to go out so not to disturb his sleep. But, he called her.

"I am not sleeping Candy, I am thinking about my work. Did you correct your mistakes?"

He sat down right away.

"I did," said Candy. "What were you thinking about?"

"Antitrust litigation... I can tell you more if you're interested later," he answered. "but, let's continue your Latin name exercise first."

"We passed your bed time, tomorrow you need to wake up much earlier than me," said Candy.

"Tomorrow is your last day of final. There are parts that you kept making the same mistakes. Let's repeat those and get a prefect score tomorrow!" he said motivatedly. "Medical schools demand perfect scores, right!" He smiled.

She examined him closely. His kindness touched her. Although she didn't want to, she couldn't help to blurt out.

"Why do you often come home late?" she asked with a scrutinizing look.

"Work! I need to work too to pay for my house and bills. My dad refuses to pay for me after I graduated from college."

Candy wondered if she should believe him. Without realizing it, she stared at him.

Seeing that, he added with a grin, "No, I haven't gone back to that hotel room since you're here."

Hearing his answer, she didn't know why, but she felt relieved. She felt her cheeks warm instantly. She knew she's blushing.

"That means the one who has been paying for my tuition, Ms. Pony and other things are you?" asked Candy changing the topic.

"Yeah, I think you can say that," he said.

"Thanks, Neal," she said. "Your help to Ms. Pony means the world to me."

"It's not entirely an act of kindness, you stay here in return, remember?" he said looking at her gently.

His tender look sent a shiver down to her spine. She avoided his look, overwhelmed by the gentle intensity of his gaze. The mature Neal was breathtakingly handsome, she felt powerless to support the long gaze of his honey colored eyes.

He said, "Let's study, it's getting late for you too."

...

That weekend he took her to go to the school to check her scores. She got A's and A+'s. Candy was excited, without realizing it she hugged Neal. It's the first time ever she hugged him.

"Good job," said Neal hugging her back. " I am so proud of you. I didn't know that you're such a brainy woman!"

ooo0000ooooo

After the final exams, Candy needed to study again for the medical school entrance test. But happy with her final exams results, she rewarded herself with some time to have fun. She called Stear telling him that she wanted to see his invention. Stear who hadn't met Candy for a long time excitedly agreed. She told him to pick her up in Neal's house. Hurriedly he came with Archie and Patty.

"Hi Leagan, who are you going to sleep with next?" asked Archie as usual as soon as he saw Neal.

"I stopped seeing anyone," answered Neal. He glanced at Candy and added, "ever since Candy lived here with me."

"She lives here?" Archie asked in disbelief. He followed Neal's eyes and looked at a woman who stood many few steps away from him, yes that's Candy.

Patty, Archie, and Stear hurriedly came to give her a hug. Candy ran to them too. They all were excited, they hadn't seen each other for years.

"She just got A's and A+'s for her finals," Neal said with pride. "Enjoy your outing, all!"

Neal waved to them and went into the house. He's never interested in Stear's inventions, as usual he didn't want to spend time looking at it. Besides, he had a work to do.

"You live with Neal?" Archie asked right away. "Why?"

Candy said causally, "Yeah, it's closer to school."

She didn't elaborate about the deals she had with Neal and how she met him.

"Since when?" Archie asked again.

"Oh recently, a bit more than two weeks," said Candy.

Archie's heart was beating so hard. Finally he met again with the girl of his dream. It bothered him that she lived with Neal, though.

They went into the house to do more chatting. Candy noticed Neal was still there, wandering back and forth.

"I thought you've left already," said Candy to Neal.

"My folder... I can't find my folder," Neal said.

"Is it the red one? You put it on the side table next to the window," reminded Candy.

He hurriedly went there and found it.

"Thanks, what would I be without you," said Neal giving her a quick peck on her cheek.

"Bye, Teddy!" said Candy calling Neal using the nickname she gave him.

He waved again to the rest of the gang and left.

"Teddy?" said Patty and Archie almost at the same time.

"That's how I called him occasionally," said Candy giggling.

The three of them watched her in awe.

"Patty, do you want to see my room?" asked Candy as she needed to take something there before going out.

Patty nodded. As soon as Patty entered her room she said, "Candy, why Neal? You hated him, didn't you?"

"Oh nothing, I accidentally bumped into him, and I found that his home was closer to my school," said Candy lightly.

Patty looked at her suspiciously. "Are you happy here? You always said how obnoxious he was. You rejected his engagement proposal, didn't you?"

"But, I am not here to be engaged to him," said Candy. She chuckled. "I just stay here because it's close to my school. He's fine. Don't worry. We're a family still, remember? Naturally we should help one another."

"You can stay with us, Candy. Our home is farther from your school but Archie can take you to school everyday," said Patty.

Candy didn't want to tell Patty about the deal she's having with Neal and how they met in the hotel room. Patty was a special friend, but still she's not Annie whom she could confide about anything. Furthermore, with or without deal... No... No... NO! She'd rather be with her Teddy than to live with anyone else. She liked to study with him. She enjoyed taking a walk with him in the hill next to the lake. She loved hearing stories about his day at work, telling him about her day in school, having dinner with him, and listening to his jokes. She never knew that the man was a clown, how he could make her laugh!

She hugged Patty. "Don't worry. I am happy here. He's not bad to me, remember we're still a family. And you soon will be my cousin in law," said Candy.

Patty hugged her back. "Okay Candy. But, if you had a problem with him, let us know. You can always stay with us."

That day, the four of them had a pleasant time together. It's been a while that she didn't try Stear's invention. Candy was extra excited. Soon after dinner, Candy started to be restless.

"What the fuss Candy?" asked Patty.

"I should be going, Neal said he'd be home around ten tonight," said Candy.

"But now is only eight," said Stear.

"Yes, but just in case he came home early," said Candy.

Archie made a signal for Stear to leave with Patty so he could be alone with Candy. Seeing the signal, Stear took Patty out and left Archie alone with Candy.

"The night is still young, let's play cards, you like it, don't you?"

Seeing how much he wanted her to stay, she had no other option but to stay longer.

"You'll see him tomorrow, stay with us, sleep in our place tonight," invited Archie who tried to spend as much time as possible with Candy.

"I'm pressed for time. I need to study tonight for the coming exam," said Candy politely declining.

"Candy, you don't like Neal. Stay with us. I'll take you to school every day," said Archie dealing the cards and talking at the same time.

"Thanks for the offer, Archie. But, truly, I am fine with Neal," said Candy.

He kept talking about various things but all just got into her left ear and out trough the right one, she barely payed attention. Her mind was clouded by Neal. She wondered if he had come home and was waiting for her. She wanted to be there with him too. Usually they went out together to their favorite hill facing the lake on Sunday. The clock cuckooed loudly at nine, startled her.

_Nine o'clock!_, she thought.

"Neal will come home soon, I need to go home," said Candy.

"I highly doubt it. I am sure he's in a hotel room somewhere having fun," said Archie. "Stay with us, I'll take you back home tomorrow morning."

Candy's heart jump for a moment. Suddenly she remembered his playboy reputation.

_How stupid I was to think that he__'s waiting for me. But who knows he's home now? I go home now and catch him with whoever he's with._

At that thought, nothing could stop Candy from wanting to go home. Stear and Archie had no other option but to take her home. As soon as she arrived at home, she said bye to them and hurriedly ran into the house.

"My... my... how impatient she was to see him," said Archie.

"Candy and Neal..., one needs to see it to believe it," said Stear.

"At least they haven't had sex together," murmured Archie quietly to Stear. "I know Neal. He wouldn't just peck her on her cheek otherwise."

Stear just patted his brother's shoulder, feeling a bit worried. His relationship with Annie got very ugly towards the end. All those fights, efforts to hurt one another, and the humiliations he gave her by openly sleeping around with other women,... all were still fresh in his mind. What would happen now especially that Annie was out of the picture and Neal entered into the picture? Too bad his brother couldn't forget Candy...

00oo00

Candy ran inside the house with a high hope to catch Neal with a woman. She was so sure she'd see him sitting with a woman in his arms... Eagerly, she opened the door... but no, he's not home yet. She felt half relieved... She waited and waited impatiently for him to come home. Outside rain started to fall heavier by the hour. 10 PM, 11PM, midnight... The clock kept ticking but he still didn't show up. She felt so restless, her head almost exploded... she's not sure which made her worry more, was it his trip safety in the storm or his activity in the hotel room. Oh! how much she wanted to scream.

_But who am I to blame him? I don__'t ask him to sleep with me, then naturally, he sleeps with someone else. He's not a priest, _she reasoned_._

Her textbooks stayed untouched, she tried so hard to concentrate but the thought of Neal sleeping and had another woman in his arms haunted her so much that she couldn't study much.

_Calm down, I am going to a medical school. I am not looking for a company between bed sheets and definitely not with a playboy_, she repeated that to herself again and again.

_I never like him. I stay here mainly just for the deal. That's it. _

She picked up her book._ I need to study! Boyfriend means troubles._

But the comfort only lasted for half a minute. She kept waiting restlessly, burying her face in her pillow, hopelessly hoping for him to show up soon. Finally, she fell asleep. She had many bad dreams throughout the night. She dreamed he was having fun with various beauties. She's blaming herself for not sleeping with him and letting someone else take him from her. At one dream, she dreamed him kissing her, it felt so good, he kissed her deeper and deeper then finally lay on top of her to kiss some more... She woke up instantly sweating profusely with heart beating so hard she could even hear it. She's so embarrassed for having such a depraved dream.

_Neal? Is he home yet?, s_he thought as soon as she was back to her senses.

Without even looking at what time it was, hurriedly she got up and went to check his room. The door was closed, so he's back. She felt so relived and panicked at the same time. Was he with someone in his bed?

She knocked at the door. "Neal, Neal! It's me Candy... ," whispered Candy.

Hearing no response, she started to yell louder.

"Neal!" she impatiently banged the door louder and louder.

"Candy, come in," she finally heard a sleepy voice answering from inside.

She opened the door hesitantly afraid to see a woman in his bed.

"Are you sure I can come in?'

"Yes."

He sat in his bed briefly to glance at a clock across the room. It was a bit after five. He threw himself back to the bed and said, "It's too early, isn't it?"

Suddenly he noticed she's been looking around.

"Are you looking for something?" he asked with eyes half opened.

"Archie said you didn't really go to a business trip last night," said Candy giving an open book answer. "You actually were sleeping with someone."

He laughed. "There's no one else here."

He opened the comforter briefly to show her that there's only himself on the bed, fully clothed in his pajama.

"Don' t listen to him," said Neal.

Candy felt relief, unknown before to her. Still lying, he patted his bed as a sign for her to sit next to him. She came to sit next to his pillow.

"I haven't been back to that hotel room since you live here. I've told you that many times, it's the truth," he said sleepily putting his arm around her waist.

Candy didn't know why she felt so relieved. She looked at him which mostly only his wavy brown hair that's visible. It looked adorable just like the cuddly teddy bear she owned in Pony's home when she was little. Hence, the nickname Teddy, she gave him. She wanted to lay next to him to hug him. But remembering her dream just now, she felt embarrassed and stopped herself from doing it.

"I waited for you until I fell asleep last night," she said trying to change conversation topic.

He smiled at her tenderly. "I didn't come home until early morning, there's a delay because of a big storm in there. How are you?"

"Fine, but you should sleep more."

"No," he said and sat up right away. "Since I'm up already, I'll go to work earlier today and tonight I come home earlier. Wait for me tonight, we'll study some more."

He went to take a shower. Candy followed him with her eyes. She's so happy that he's home. His charm became harder to resist and the less frightened she's to the man.

-**To Be Continued-**-

Thank you so much for reading.


	4. First Kiss

**Chapter 4: First Kiss **

On one late evening...

"Hi Candy, I'm home," said Neal briefly, tensely.

Before she could respond, he'd already disappeared. He went directly to his working room, skipping the dinner, friendly small talk, and other greetings which had been his daily routine to her whenever he came back from work.

_Uh, Mr. Sunshine is all cloudy today_, she thought.

She went out to look for him in his office. He's sitting with his back facing the door still wearing his white shirt from work. She encouraged herself to knock at his door. He turned around to face her. His face looked unusually stern and ready to explode with anger at any time.

"Neal, the medical school application forms have arrived," said Candy.

"Nice," his face got tender instantly. "You've been waiting for that."

"Yes, I will fill them out and mail them soon," said Candy.

"If you want, I can have my secretary type your application form to make it look nicer."

"That'd be good. Thank you," said Candy gratefully.

"My pleasure," he said shortly with a stiff smile. It's obvious he's not in the mood to chat.

She looked at him and saw the angry flame in his eyes. He didn't look back at her like usual. It worried her to see him that way. This man had done so much for her.

She approached him and asked with the softest voice, "Are you okay?"

He lifted his face where his eyes met the caring look of her green eyes. Her gentleness cooled him down, her soft voice soothed him.

"Nothing. I just had a fight with my dad," he said, feeling a bit better.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently.

"My dad asked me to crush one of our competitors. After months of hard work, finally I succeeded. Today, the owner came to my dad's office to hand in the company's ownership to him."

"And... he's not happy with that?" asked Candy struggled to see the connection.

"When they met, they realized that they were friends in high school. Now my dad asked me to bail them. It'd make my months of hard work a waste and the bail expenses will have a negative impact to stockholder earning report and other things..."

He paused and added annoyedly, "Dad is not thinking sometimes."

His eyebrows slanted upwards, his lips curved upward. _It's been a while I didn't see this look,_ secretly Candy was amused by past memory which still fresh in her mind. It reminded her of the past when young Neal didn't get what he wanted from his parents. But back then it's followed by him whining and crying.

"I am not a good business woman, otherwise I won't be the one who asks for money. But I believe one needs to put a bit of compassion in anything one does," said Candy gently to calm his nerve. "Who knows he has a daughter or a son who needs to pay college tuition or some medical bill. If you crushed them, they wouldn't be able to go to college or to see a doctor. I know how bad it feels."

Her gentle voice sounded like soothing music to his turmoil mind. He smiled instantly. Her presence and willingness to listen made him feel much better.

"Thanks Candy. I will definitely put that into my consideration."

...

Neal didn't crush that company instead he bailed it. The person was very happy. He sent his three sons to invite Neal to a friendship lunch. He took Candy as his date. The eldest son was working with the father, the second was studying law. They came with their dates, cordially greeted Candy and Neal.

"Where's the third one?" asked Candy.

"He'll come soon. He's organizing this gathering and has something to take care of at this moment," explained the eldest.

While they're chatting, a young man appeared. He's John, the youngest of the three bothers. He looked so cute, at leas that's how Candy felt about him, just like one of her and Annie's favorite singer. She couldn't take her eyes of him. She giggled silently, constantly nudging Neal's arm with her elbow with eyes pointing at John. Seeing her face, he knew she's interested in John. He furrowed his brow and gave her an annoyed look in response.

John came alone, appeared to be single. When Candy mentioned that she came from Pony's home, he told her how much he's interested in charity work. Eagerly she talked more to him. He seemed to be kind, generous, ready to help kind of person. He's neatly dressed but not as dandy as Archie. The more she spent time with him the more she thought how suitable he's for Annie. She knew her best friend well, she would like John! With all the charms she possessed, she tried to allure John to come to Pony's home. Before they parted, he promised to come to Pony's home. Candy was beyond thrilled!

Back in the car, Neal asked right away, suspiciously, "What's up with John?"

"He's so cute," giggled Candy.

Neal was about to put a sour face and jealous remark before Candy said, "I made him go to the Pony's home to introduce him to Annie. I'm sure, she'll like him!"

She told him about their talk just now. Both laughed.

"No one can resist your magnetic persona. Not even John! He just blindly followed your request all the way to Pony's home," he said.

His eyes sparkled. Looking at her intensely he asked blatantly, "If he's that cute, why don't you take him for yourself?"

She suddenly realized that she didn't spend even a split of a second thinking to have John for herself. Now faced with the question, she knew she'd rather be with her handsome Teddy rather than with cute John or anyone else. Seeing his penetrating gaze, she felt warmth spread all over her body and blushed furiously at that thought.

He leaned over examining her crimson face, then whispered,"What a blush... Do you regret sending the prince charming away?"

She stammered at his bluntness, "No! I didn't even thi..., uh...," before finally composed herself and said, "Yes, completely! Too bad I need to be stuck here with you to complete our deal!"

Bashfully, she pushed him away.

"Lucky, I acted first," he said with a wide grin.

"You!" she hit him playfully, laughing...

That night Candy called Annie telling her about John's coming visit. Annie had been Sr. Lane's co-directress of Pony's home since stayed in the hospital in Chicago...

-o0o-

Ms. Pony's condition had improved tremendously with the proper care she received in the hospital. Candy visited her almost everyday. So that she got some company, Neal had a driver ready anytime Sr. Lane and the children wanted to come to visit her. One day, finally, Candy took Neal to visit her too.

Looking radiant, Ms. Pony sat on her bed with her signature smiling face to greet Candy. The doctors praised her condition and encouraged her to go home. They said that the Pony's home friendly atmosphere could give her better mood which was the best medicine of all.

Ms. Pony, of course, embraced the idea. After the doctors left, she discussed that with Candy. Candy agreed but she's worried at Pony's home Ms. Pony wouldn't get as good enough care as in the hospital.

"You need to eat special food, drink medicine right on time, and other treatments. In Pony's home, everyone is too occupied with the children, they won't be as discipline to you as the nurses here," said Candy talking from her own experience as a nurse.

Ms. Pony looked disappointed. Seeing her sad face made Candy feel even more down. Sensing something went south, Neal decided to interrupt.

"Candy, could I talk to you for a minute?" he said.

He took her out to talk privately with her.

"I think the doctor's idea is worth trying. But, your concern is also important. What about this? I have the hospital provide a private nurse to accompany Ms. Pony to Pony's home. Would that be okay with you?"

As usual her man came to the rescue. Candy really appreciated that. They talked briefly about her other concerns which he promised to have them taken care of. She hugged him and impatiently ran to Ms. Pony to tell her the good news. Ms. Pony was excited. When Neal entered the room, he could see the two women were beaming. Seeing how happy his girl was made him feel relieved.

Now that all the doctors and personnel were leaving, Ms. Pony noticed that there's still one unidentified man left in the room. She looked inquisitively at Neal. She then looked to Candy silently requesting an answer.

Candy said, "He's my..." for a split of second she showed some hesitations. She looked at Neal blushing and hurriedly added, "...my boy friend, Neal."

Without telling Neal, Candy had been calling him her boyfriend to explain to Ms. Pony about the unidentified _philanthropy _who helped to put her in the hospital.

Ms. Pony smiled at the Neal. Hurriedly, Neal came to shake her hand.

"You're the one who has been helping us, aren't you?" said Ms. Pony with teary eyes.

"Please don't mention it, Ma'am. It's my pleasure to see you get well," said Neal modestly. "Candy has been involved actively too."

Ms. Pony extended her arms to hug Neal.

"Thanks you so much, child," she said as she hugged him tearfully.

Seeing Ms. Pony was touched, Candy almost cried. His help on her medical cost was, no doubt, valuable. But above all, she treasured his respect to Ms. Pony. She had been worried that he'd be openly unkind to Ms. Pony liked he used to openly laugh at Pony's home in the past. On the way home, Candy let go her cry.

"She was very happy," said Candy outside wiping a few tear drops from her eyes. "I never saw her like that for a long time. She and Ms. Lane are my mothers. Without them, I won't be here. Neal, thank you for your help!"

"It's due to your effort too," he said comforting her.

"It's always my dream to have her and Sr. Lane come to my wedding and to show my children to them," said Candy continued crying.

"She will go to your wedding and meet your children. We'll work on that," said Neal gently putting his arm around her shoulder.

She was touched to hear his kind words. She turned around to hug him tightly for a moment.

After she calmed down, she looked him in the eyes and said, "About what I told her about you..."

She felt her cheeks red hot, blushing.

"About the boyfriend?" he looked at her lovingly. "Do you want me to be your boyfriend?"

Avoiding his eyes, she nodded and smiled. He was so excited.

"Then, could I kiss you?" he asked.

Candy nodded shyly.

"I love you, Candy. You make me very happy!" He kissed her lips.

He took her hand and they walked hand in hand. On the way, he bought her dozens of flowers. She was really happy.

The following day, happily she took Ms. Pony back to Pony's home. Her condition improved rapidly, everyone was ecstatic. Candy was so grateful and proud of her man who made all this possible.

-**To Be Continued-**-

_**NOTE:**_

Teddy: Neal's nickname given by Candy. Discussed in chapter 3.

-00-

I can't thank you enough for being here to keep following the story. Thank you so very much!


	5. After the Wedding

_The two paragraphs about the wedding is dedicated to __**Sabrina Cornwell.**_

_**\- Story Starts Here-**_

**Chapter 5: After the Wedding**

"These Latin terms are really hard to memorize," complained one of Candy's classmate.

"I wish I have someone helping me doing this," responded another.

"My boyfriend often helps me," said Candy.

"Wow! What a man, lucky you! Is he as hot as he looks in bed, Candy?" asked one.

"I don't know, we have not slept together yet," said Candy.

"No kidding! Why?"

"What's wrong with you?" asked another one.

...

They chatted, laughed, walked to their destinations separately... Candy walked to the car where she found Neal waiting for her.

"Why did you come to pick me up today?" asked Candy, hugging him.

"I'll go to a long business trip tonight, remember?" answered Neal. "I'll miss you. I want to see you before I go."

They went to the train station.

She hugged him. "I'll miss you."

"Take care." He hugged her tightly and planted a long wet deep kiss against her lips.

"I'll miss you, Candy. Two weeks will feel like ages without you," he said stealing one more kiss from her before he rode the train.

He waved and blew her a kiss as the train moved father away from her. As soon as she disappeared from his sight, loneliness instantly sank in...

He missed her greatly throughout his business trip. The sound of her merry laughter, her pleasant company played in his brain and ears constantly. What's more, having tasted her lips, now he wanted to taste her whole body. He wanted to rip her clothes off, to feel her, and to love her. He dreamed of making love to her every night, fantasizing spending all night long between her smooth thighs to romanticize her, to eat and drink from her luscious body, to make her sweat and scream with pleasure...

"Mr. Leagan... ahem, Mr. Leagan..."

He heard a low voice in the background amid his fantasy which grew louder each time his name was pronounced. He went blank for a moment before finally realized where he was.

"Antitrust litigation... right!" he said right away, mostly to himself.

"Steve was our last presenter for today thus concludes today's seminar for the antitrust litigation action plan. We wait for your final advice, Mr. Chairman," said the person to Neal with full respect.

_My advice?_, thought Neal in alarm suddenly aware of the dozens pairs of eyes that watched him intently waiting to hear what he had to say. If only they knew that the Mr. Chairman had barely paid much attention on any words said throughout the seminar. Stupefied, he realized he had missed the main purpose of his business trip.

_Oh Candy, when I come back, I won't let you go. I'll go crazy if I need to wait for you any longer..._

He struggled to focus on his work for the remaining time he had there. When he finally went back home, he was burning with desire to make love with her. As soon as he saw her, he grabbed her up in a steaming kiss.

"I miss you, Candy... so much," said Neal kissing her hungrily. "Allow me to enter, please, I am begging you."

He kissed her furiously with burning passion... more explosive than any destructive volcanoes, ... more fiery than all the eternal fires in hell. He pushed her hard to the wall and planted a hungry deep kiss to her mouth sucking all air out from her lung.

She tried to interrupt, "Neal, wait ..."

But he didn't stop, he reached out to unzip his pants. However, someone knocked at the door.

"Ms. Candice, Sir William is here," said the servant.

"Neal, ... Albert is here," said Candy.

"Ignore him. Ask him to leave," said Neal without stopping caressing and kissing her.

"No, we can't. Tomorrow is Patty and Stear's wedding, remember? I need to go to the rehearsal now," said Candy.

Someone again knocked at the door, much to Neal's annoyance.

"Mr. Leagan, Mr. Cornwall is here," announced the servant.

Very much disturbed by interruptions that came repeatedly, reluctantly he let her go. While she changed and got ready, he met Albert. He was very irritated and lashed the annoyance to Albert.

"Finally..., Sir William appears," sneered Neal as soon as he saw Albert. He added sarcastically, "What kind of father are you? You carelessly were forgetting your daughter for years! Did you get your amnesia back?"

Without mentioning about their meeting in the hotel room, he explained briefly what happened to Candy and Ms. Pony.

Albert was shocked to hear all problems that happened to Candy.

"Her situation was so dire that someone could have easily taken advantage of her," said Neal and soon thought about himself...

At this point Archie entered.

"How come she's still living with you?" asked Archie as soon as he saw Neal.

"It's her choice," answered Neal shortly. His face looked so sour.

Knowing him well, seeing that grouchy face made Archie suspicious.

"Gezz... Did we interrupt you on something? Were you having sex with her?" Archie asked bluntly.

"Now that crossed the line. Shut up!" said Neal.

"Don't tell me that you suddenly care about crossing a "_line"!__"_ said Archie bitterly. "Was it good?"

"I said shut up! I don't need to report my sex life to the world," said Neal increasing his voice.

"Stop you two. Watch out your language!" said Albert .

Neal turned to Albert. "Why should I listen to a father like you?"

"I was busy, I wasn't even here," said Albert feeling guilty. "Poor Candy."

"Lame excuse! You could have transferred money automatically to her bank account," said Neal.

At this point Candy entered and saw Albert.

"Albert!" Candy shouted excitedly.

As soon as Albert saw Candy, he felt sorry for neglecting her. He knew that she didn't like Neal. Considering that she finally accepted the help from him, he could imagine how dire her situation was. Albert opened his arms and Candy ran straight to it just like in the good old days.

"Candy, I am sorry I didn't take care of you as much as I should." He hugged her. "I will put Pony's home under our family charity foundation, effective immediately."

"Thanks Albert," said Candy.

"Candy, allow me to take care of you. You of course could stay with me in Lakewood. But, I will also arrange a private apartment for you in downtown so you can commute to school easily."

"Candy, you should go with Albert or live at your own home," said Archie. "You could come with me, too, I can take care of you better than that looser."

Neal watched her nervously, waiting for her decision. Albert was around now, he'd provide her with all things she needed. She didn't need to keep their deal anymore. Would she just walk away and leave him?

"Thanks Albert. But if it's okay with Neal I'll stay with him," said Candy looking at Neal's eyes.

Neal felt as if a pluck was being pulled from his suffocated lung.

"Of course you can, my love! It's my pleasure," he said.

He hugged her and kissed her lips, openly displaying his affection for the other two to witness. He on purposely sent a signal to Albert that she's his now. Archie was so jealous. Albert was stunt with the unexpected development...

Four of them then went to the wedding rehearsal.

That night, Candy and Annie, who especially came from Pony's home, stayed with Patty to give all they could help for the last night wedding preparation. Albert called Neal to tell him the details of all things he provided for her. He opened a new bank account for Candy, included Pony's home in the charity foundation, gave his contact numbers in Europe and other things. He also had someone drop the key of her new apartment and go to Pony's home to notify Ms. Pony and Sr. Lane about the funding.

Neal then called Candy to tell her all about it.

"You don't need to worry about anything anymore now," Neal said.

"But I have never been worried about anything since I met you. You have done those to me, very nicely," said Candy back.

Neal was really happy, he didn't anticipate such a sweet answer from her. They said good night to each other and hung up. Neal was so ecstatic that Candy decided to stay with him. He happily threw his fist to the air, couldn't wait to meet her again tomorrow.

While brushing her hair, got ready to go to bed, Candy was reflecting on what happened that night. Albert came and took care of all things she needed. She could just leave Neal, with her virginity still intact, but she didn't want to. The last two weeks, life was dry without him, the house was quite, her heart felt hollow. Oh! How much she missed him. She definitely didn't want to live alone in the new apartment or anywhere else without him.

_I have __seriously__ fallen for him... deeply...__,_ she chuckled.

She's so happy that he's back. She couldn't wait to go home and be with him again tomorrow.

ooo000000ooo

The much anticipated wedding finally arrived...

After the ceremony, Stear took off his glasses and gave his beloved bride a passionate loving kiss. She took hers long time ago to repeatedly wiped happy tears that fell from her eyes. They embraced each other for a minute before he excitedly lifted and carried her in his arms. They gave each other a loving stare with their lips showed the movement of "I love you" from the far. With a big proud smile he carried his bride to present themselves for the first time as a husband and wife to the guests who were cheering and clapping.

Seeing their happiness, Candy had tears crept out from her eyes. She felt so happy for them. Candy remembered how Patty disregarded what everyone said about Stear missing at the war. Patty steadfastedly kept waiting for him to return. No one believed her, until that faithful day... when she proved the voice of her heart prevailed and everyone else was wrong. He miraculously appeared at the door, came back from the war! That past seemed like a nightmare, good that it had passed. Candy was about to wipe her tears with her hand when she felt her beloved's arm on her shoulder. He offered his handkerchief with his signature of grin. She took the handkerchief and tip-toed to kiss him in return.

Other than that minor glitch, it was a jubilant wedding party to remember. Everyone was happy, even Archie forgot temporarily about his jealousy to Neal. Annie came with John. John went to visit Pony's home as he promised to. Their connection was instantaneous, it's love at the first sight. Candy was happy to hear Annie's story. But, she always knew that the beautiful and intelligent Annie shouldn't have a problem to find a worthy man who genuinely cared for her.

In the car, Candy kept talking about the party...

"Patty is beautiful," said Candy excitedly to Neal.

But he didn't response. She looked at him, frozen, she saw him looking at her intensely tender. His brownish eyes glittered at the brightest gloriously displaying exploding desire inside him. He brought his hand to her face, gently traced it with the back of his forefinger down to her chin where he nudged her face upward to face his.

"You are beautiful," he whispered.

He pressed his lips gently against hers and gripped her in his arm, caressing her with the other hand. The kiss was intense, his caress was poignant. She kissed passionately before, but this kiss was different. Perhaps because it tasted like sex? Instantly she found herself in a brand new world which she had never been before. She closed her eyes shivering. But, the motion of his lips slowly forcing hers to open up accepting his, gently urging her to let go of her self control. Slowly, each point in her skin blossomed waiting for his next move...

As soon as they arrived home he took her to his room. With one hand untying his bow, and one hand closing the door behind him, he walked closer to her.

"I love you, Candy."

His mouth crashed down on hers, kissing her even more passionately than just now.

"Give me your innocence, please... Don't ask me to wait any longer. Let me love you... ," begged Neal between his fiery but gentle kisses.

Candy was panic-stricken, finally she needed to make a decision about this issue...

"How do you know it's about love and not about... pleasure?" asked Candy trembling.

"I know it _is _about love... Love with your mind and soul, love with each part of your body. Love that burns me to make love with you. Love that makes me want to hold you in my arms at night when I go to bed and wake up in the morning with you still in my arms... not only today but everyday for the rest of my life."

His hand got under her dress... unstopably touching her bare skin under it. She felt his warm breath in her neck. She nervously waited for him to pull back, but he didn't.

"Neal..., you know, ... I've never done this before," said Candy nervously trying to buy some more time.

"I'll show you how, trust me," he whispered while non stopped caressing her body. His hand groped dangerously around her panties.

She actually had long decided if she wanted to have this first journey, it would be with him. But now facing the new road in front of her, she suddenly felt worried. What if he did it just for pleasure and dumped her afterwards? He's a playboy after all. Would he still love her tomorrow, what about next week, next month..., years from now? But soon his kisses and squeezes spoke louder than her mind. Her resistance slowly ebbed. The worries were gone, the body surrendered to his touch. She felt sparked within her, her skin was soon ignited burned lavishly on fire, her mind went ablaze. She hardly could breathe by the explosion of sensuous sensation unknown before to her.

She struggled to whisper, "Okay" which sounded more like a sigh.

Having her permission, he didn't waste anymore time to snap her panties, then took off her dress, then his shirt, ... He took her to the place she hadn't been before. He touched, sucked, kissed , squeezed hers precisely how they all should be done. They made love all trough the night and all trough the morning. Just when they thought they're done, they're aroused again as soon as their skin brushed to one another and they'd do it again.

After they could speak coherently...

"You've given me your most intimate possession, Candy. I make sure you will never regret it," said Neal as he hugged Candy's sweaty body which slumped on his for the n-th time, they didn't remember how many times exactly. He caressed her long curly hair tenderly.

"Finally I delivered my long overdue service," joked Candy referring to him as her client when they met in the hotel room. "Is the client satisfied?"

"More than anything," he replied back. "I've wanted you since years ago not months ago when we met in the hotel room. I have loved you for a long time, Candy."

She suddenly realized that it's Neal who's in the bed with her, the same Neal as the one whose engagement proposal she rejected years ago. She hugged him tightly in silence to respond. He squeezed her hard... Her stomach growled.

"Sorry... I am hungry, I guess," said Candy, giggling.

"It's almost noon. We can eat first," he grinned. "I wonder who get up later we or Patty and Stear."

She laughed...

-****To Be Continued-****

Thanks for all visitors who are still here. Thanks so much for your continuous interest in this story!


	6. Familial Dissonance

_For readers who have been asking me why I never have much of Eliza in my stories. Here she comes ... :D_

**\- Chapter 6 Familial Dissonance**

Stear invented a new type of boat which he boasted could row and maneuver itself automatically. Using a special sensor, it could move by itself to a location specified by the passenger... He invited Candy to try it out. She excitedly came to see it.

Patty was in the same boat with Stear and Candy was with Archie, as usual.

"Where's Neal?" asked Archie when they were far away from Stear and Patty.

"You know that he doesn't care about Stear's invention. He's visiting his parents," said Candy.

She gazed to the yellowish sun which soon disappeared in the horizon. "Beautiful sun set!" said Candy.

"You are beautiful," answered Archie.

She turned to him and rolled her eyes. "Probably it worked to others but flattery will not work with me, Archie," she said.

"I am not flattering. I just stated a fact," said Archie. "Why do you stay with him?"

"He's nice to me."

"I can be nicer."

"He loves me."

"I can love you more. Don't tell me that just because I helped Annie to play piano for ten minutes, I need to be punished for the rest of my life (&amp;)," said Archie.

"Archie... " said Candy speechless.

"I love you, Candy. Annie is with someone now. You can be with me without guilt," said Archie. "You don't need to return my love. All I ask is the privilege to love you, to keep you and to have you. "

"You know it doesn't work that way. That's insane," said Candy.

"Without you, I'll be insane anyway. It's better to be insane with you than without you."

"Archie, I've already given the thing you called privilege to someone else," said Candy gently.

"Then revoke his privilege, give it to me instead," begged Archie.

He held her hand which she quickly pulled but couldn't because he held it so tightly.

"You always hated him, tell me why suddenly you want him when Annie is gone. Please tell me," he said in desperation still grasping her hand.

Candy, of course, didn't tell him about how she and Neal met in the hotel room and the deals they had which initiated the whole process. She felt lucky that Patty and Stear's boat came. As soon as he saw them, he released her hand.

"Do you want to go dinner with us, Candy?" asked Patty from her boat.

"I promised Neal to have dinner with him. We'll go out shopping," said Candy blushing.

"Shopping? What will you buy?" asked Patty.

"Oh... some clothing stuff," Candy said with a blush. She didn't tell them that Neal would show her his favorite lingerie style.

Her blush escaped Patty's attention who's far away from her but not Archie's who sat next to her. Seeing her blushing face, he could guess that they'd buy something related to intimacy. His heart ached instantly.

Satisfied with the success of his invention, Stear took them back to the shore to go home. Candy was so happy when she arrived back at home. She's been missing her man. Neal who had been waiting for her saw their car coming and hurriedly went outside to greet her. She ran to him. He welcomed her in his arms with a deep passionate kiss in her lips. Archie's face turned sour right away.

"After all these years, she suddenly reappeared to wreck my life all over again, worse than before," murmured Archie.

Stear sighed and silently patted his brother's shoulder to show sympathy.

"What other option do I have other than loneliness and desperation? Settle for the second best? That would be like starting another Annie's disaster cycle."

"Forget her, bro. I told you that years ago, I am telling you again now," said Stear.

"They have had sex together," said Archie seeing the closeness of the two from the far. "I can tell. I know Neal."

"Don't let yourself be fueled by hatred, bro. It can make you do insensible things. We should be happy for them. Remember, we're still a family."

"I blame this all to Annie," Archie said with hatred.

"Let's go," said Stear, brotherly putting his arm around his brother's shoulder. "Annie is not here anymore. She left long time ago."

ooOoo

Archie wasn't the only one who's annoyed seeing the blossoming romance between the two. Neal's sister, Eliza, was too. She never liked Candy! That afternoon while Candy was out with Stear, Neal went to visit his parents and Eliza at the mansion. Eliza used the opportunity to incite him to leave her.

After exchanging greetings, Neal asked, "Where are mom and dad?"

"They'll be back soon," said Eliza. "Does she still live with you?"

"She does."

"Since there are only two of us, tell me, did you do her?"

Neal grinned. She took it as a yes. She took a deep breadth.

She exhaled and said bitterly, "She hated you! Why does she want you suddenly?"

"Because of my charm, good look, intelligence, vibrant personality, chivalrousness, ...," he chuckled.

"You laughed? Even you don't believe it, do you?" sneered Eliza. "No woman thinks like that anymore. That's only in a romance book, Neal. Women only see men because of their use"

"Is that what you see in your boyfriend, Peter?"

"What else? I want his last name for a status, so I can be called somebody's Mrs... Love fades. I want wealth, power, fame... Those are my real goals," said Eliza.

She clenched her fist with flashy eyes.

"But, so does she," she added calmly. "She also has her own agenda. She hated you, now you have a reputable career, she comes to you. Maybe that's why she dumped that poor actor. All women are the same."

"She's an Ardlay, she doesn't need my money," said Neal.

"Then she has a more dangerous hidden agenda," said Eliza. She shrugged. "What I never understand is what do you see in her?"

"Perhaps like what Peter sees in you?" responded Neal back.

"He told me all kinds of fairy tale like answers, but I don't believe him. I think the real reason he wants me is my last name, Leagan. He wants to create a power couple aurora to promote his name and business."

"Then I am not like Peter. Her last name happens to be the famous Ardlay, but that's not what I see in her. Some people do still live in the fairy tale world, sis," answered Neal. "Hopefully she does too."

"You are turning into one over sentimental guy... Only a naive fool like you don't look for an opportunity in a partnership. Trust me, she's not an exception."

"I want a success, too. But that's not the reason why I want her," said Neal. "Frankly, I don't care what makes her stay, anything..., as long as she stays. I don't mind being used by her."

"Her kiss will turn you into a frog. She will take advantage of you because she knows you're kissing her feet to stay."

"I worry about that later when it happens, because I don't think she's that kind of person," said Neal truthfully.

Unlike him who had declared his love repeatedly to her, thus far, she had not. She only said she stayed because of the deals. But he trusted her regardless. Not because he's a fool, but because she helped him once, at that faithful night, when he was surrounded by gangsters. He was her worst harasser, but unhesitatingly without even thinking twice she put her own life in danger to save him. Her big heart amazed him, slapped him awake. He fell in love with her and trusted her wholeheartedly... In his eyes, it's not possible for such an angel to commit any wrongdoings.

*0*0*0

Eliza, was disgusted that Neal wasn't listening to her advice and was still together with Candy. She hated Candy so much! It annoyed her to see Candy come more and more often to family gatherings as her brother's date. She confronted her one day in one family party.

"I haven't seen you for a while, where have you been?" asked Eliza.

"I have been busy in school, and you?" said Candy. 

"I am busy doing what an elite socialite should do," said Eliza.

"Must be interesting and super important," said Candy sarcastically. _This__ woman never change__s_, she thought.

Eliza smiled coldly.

"What do you want from Neal? You didn't like him, did you?" said Eliza.

"It was then, not anymore. Your brother is the best. He's kind, smart, handsome, funny... I overlooked those in the past," she said, chuckling. "Let's be friends too. We can have good times together."

Candy offered Eliza a handshake.

"Urgh, I don't want to even look at your poor face," said Eliza.

_She's__ still the same__,_ thought Candy.

"Fine, then I am leaving," snorted Candy. She started to get impatient to Eliza. At least she had tried!

Eliza hated it so much. _How dared her to snort at her. Pony__'s girl with no manner..._

With hatred, Eliza witnessed her brother and Candy's love connection. When they danced, he held her so closed that they were mostly hugging and kissing not dancing. It was abominable to see him holding her hands, putting his arms around her, looking into her eyes tenderly, exchanging conversations softly to her... _Arghh!_ His look reminded Eliza of what happened years ago when he was bewitched by this very same woman. But now it's unbearably worse because she returned his love.

In rage, she approached Archie for comfort. She knew Archie liked Candy and thus, like her, should be equally disgusted to see the blooming love between the two. He was sitting alone, drinking...

"Where's your date?" asked Eliza starting her conversation.

"Somewhere, I don't care," Archie answered while finishing another shot of whiskey. His eyes were glued to Candy.

"Candy seems to love my brother, doesn't she? It's not because of Annie that she didn't want you," Eliza laughed mockingly. "She just used Annie as an excuse to reject you."

Her comment angered him so much. Luckily, he sobered enough to stay quiet. He clenched his teeth, added more alcohol to his glass... His drinking frequency went up and his face became deep purple from anger. As though just hit by a thunder of inspiration, Eliza looked at Archie and got an idea...

_I can make a trap, _she quietly laughed inside her heart.

Archie would be a good bait to get rid of Candy from her brother's life. All she needed to do was to wait for the opportunity to come. At the appropriate time she'd strike to execute her cunning scheme and kick Candy out. She laughed at her heart.

-oOoOo-

That night, in the middle of her study, suddenly Candy remembered Eliza. She shuddered. Reflecting on what happened in the past when problems after problems arrived because of Eliza, it made her worried. Somehow, Candy had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. Right away, she thought about Neal, worried she might lose him.

She looked outside trough the doorway and saw him reading. He's so nice to her, she's so grateful to meet him. She came behind him and buried her kiss in his wavy hair.

"I'm glad I stay with you, Neal," Candy said.

She then slid to lay on his lap, put her hand inside his shirt feeling his well tuned body. She looked at him lovingly. His eyes softened instantly.

"It's a blessing that I met you at that day in the hotel room," she said.

She pulled his neck to kiss him. Without wasting anymore time, he put down whatever he's reading and kissed her back.

"I love you, Candy. I have been for the longest time," said Neal.

His one arm supported her and one hand slipped under her night gown moving randomly caressing her skin, squeezing her curves. Her senses sprang instantly.

He looked gently trough her eyes for a moment, deeply... After a while, he said, "I used to stare at the stars before I go to bed, but I haven't done that for a while. Do you know why?"

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Because I can already see the beauty of the whole universe trough your eyes."

"Whoa, I didn't know you're that romantic, Neal!" she exclaimed and kissed him.

"No, I am not," he said. "It's just that at your presence, all my words turn into love beats." He kissed her.

"Please never leave me," she said softly.

"You know that I will never leave you," he answered even softlier.

His warm soft kiss landed and soon she lost track of where his fingers touched. Without stopping kissing her, he carried her to the bedroom...

_**\- To be continued -**_

_**Note:**_

(&amp;) From the manga: Archie helped Annie to play piano, that's how they met (Chapter 4, pg 27)

FYI:

Manga Chapter 8, pg 14: Candy saved Neal from bullies

Manga Chapter 9, pg 9: Neal started to fall in love with Candy.

_**Thank you very much for reading this story... genuinely from the bottom of my heart!**_


	7. Graduation Day

**Chapter 7: Graduation Day**

Today was Candy's graduation day. It's a big day for the Ardlay family especially for Candy's closest circle of friends, the Brightons, the Cornwells, and the Leagans. They all came to attend the commencement. Albert who was in Europe didn't come. He called Candy and sent her flowers with a congratulation card. Out of obligation, for the sake of stopping rumors, Eliza went to Neal's house too to go together to attend the commencement.

Eliza went to look for her brother in his home office, but she didn't find him. She entered, then sat next to his desk to wait for him. While waiting, she saw a folder of documents on his desk. Curiously, she snooped around. She picked up the documents and read them. She saw receipts of medical bills and education bills. She found it strange since no one in the family was sick or went to school. She opened the drawers to snoop some more... Lo and behold, she found the deal agreements her brother signed with Candy!

_Ah! They made deals!,_ she thought, gasped in surprise.

Excitedly, she perused them eagerly. Finally, she understood what happened... Now, she knew how his brother managed to make Candy stay with him in his house.

At this moment Eliza heard some footsteps, immediately she went outside to stand at the door. She met Neal and Candy just right in time at the door. Candy proudly wore her academic dress.

"Ah, you're here. We need to go to her graduation ceremony now, we're running late," said Neal to his sister.

Eliza nodded. Neal went to his office briefly to put his paperwork safely in the safe.

Then, they went to the commencement...

ooOOoo

After the commencement, Eliza went to look for Archie. Sullen and quiet, he walked in the back of the group. Throughout the day, Candy and Neal's sign of affection to one another nauseated him greatly. He wanted to leave, but since it could start a bad rumor in the family, he had no other option but to bear with the pathetic couple.

Eliza went home together with Archie in his car. The opportunity finally arrived, time to execute her plan...

"Do you know how Candy got attracted to my brother?" Eliza asked Archie.

"What do you mean?" asked Archie. He raised his eyebrows, felt a bit stunt to hear the unexpected topic being brought up suddenly.

"She hated him in the past, do you know why suddenly she's glued to him?"

He shook his head, looked at her inquisitively.

"Let me tell you why," Eliza said coldly with a cynical smile in her lips. "My brother paid her..."

She told Archie everything about the deals Neal made with Candy.

"It's not love, after all. It's just money," said Eliza trying to aggravate Archie more.

Archie was so enraged. His already jealous heart got ignited immediately. He felt stabbed from behind.

S_he didn__'t __stay__ because of love after all_, he thought.

Angrily he went to Neal's house to meet Candy.

Candy was in her room to change clothes when she saw the door swung opened and someone enter. It's Archie. She just had enough time to wear her upper shirt.

"You are beautiful," said Archie seeing her half naked.

His eyes sharply examined her from head to toe. Seeing her long legs and curvaceous thighs was all that it took to make his covetous mind run wild imagining the heavenly body curves covered under her shirt. He walked approaching her with devouring eyes.

"Archie... I am changing my clothes," said Candy.

But Archie ignored her.

"I accepted when you passed me for Anthony and Terry, but Neal...?" He sneered cynically. "Candy, are you blind? Is my face transparent that you can't see it?" asked Archie.

With eyes nailed to hers, he advanced closer to her.

"If you can't see my love, then I'll make you feel it," said Archie in a low menacing voice.

"Archie, what do you want?" asked Candy started to be frightened.

"Eliza said he pays you to be here. That means I can use your service too," said Archie savagely.

"What do you mean?" asked Candy, her face turned ashen.

"Tell me that you stay with him because of his money not because you love him. Candy, I can pay for you too." He came closer and closer to her. "I've loved you longer than he has. I was your friend first."

He gripped her tightly, hungrily looking at her face.

"Kiss me, I can quench your desire better than he can," he said in a low husky voice.

"No, Archie, stop it! Stop it!" Candy screamed.

She struggled to release herself but his iron grip was too strong to break.

"Neal..!" she screamed hopelessly out loud. "Neal!"

"Stop calling him, call me instead" shouted Archie.

"No!" wailed Candy in vain.

He held her with one hand and held her cheeks with the other, lowered his head to plant ravenous kiss in her lips. She closed her eyes frightenedly, hopeless tears started to drip from the corner of her eyes.

Neal and Annie, who happened to stand closed to her room heard the scream and rushed to the room. At the moment when Candy thought that his lips would touch hers, she felt a strong arm pulled her separating her away from Archie. She opened her eyes and saw her rescuing knight stand in front of her.

"Stop it," said Neal pushing Archie away from Candy. Exploded with anger, he stood in front of her in a clear display of ownership and said, "Don't touch her!"

"Neal... Oh Neal...," she whispered trying to catch her breath. Sobbing , she clung to his back.

"She stayed here not because she loves you but because of your wallet!" shouted Archie.

"Be quiet!" said Neal equally loudly.

He moved to Archie to drag him outside the room, but Candy pulled him, held him tightly. Her heart crushed to thousand pieces hearing Archie's accusation. She tightened her grip to her man, dig her fingers deeply to his arms. Neal could sense her heartbreak. It froze him, nailed him on spot to hug and comfort her.

From the doorway, Annie had been witnessing what happened. Fuming, she approached Archie and slapped his cheek as hard as she could.

"Shut up! Just when I thought you couldn't go any lower, you proved me that I was wrong," screamed Annie. "Can you tell that she doesn't want your dick?"

"You again," said Archie to Annie. "Always try to prevent me from getting closer to her, don't you?"

Annie and Archie faced one another. Their eyes flashed with unparalleled hatred.

"I have the right to choose to be with her as much as he does," said Archie.

"Except that she doesn't want you! It's a surprise that you never understand this simple fact. Look at her, whom did she run to? You or him?"

"But that's because he pays her. Ugly hag, don't interfere with my business!" said Archie.

Neal could feel Candy's tightening grip on him at "_because he pays her"_. He's so mad hearing that disturbing sentence for the second time.

Trying to swallow his anger, Neal said softly to Candy, "Candy, you leave the room with Annie, I deal with Archie, okay?"

"An...," said Neal calling Annie. But at the same time Annie was shouting to Archie making his own voice disappeared into the background.

Annie slapped Archie one more time on the other cheek. Hearing "_because he pays her" _ fueled her anger, too. She knew how bad that sentence must be to Candy, she must have felt humiliated. Stood firmly in front of Archie, Annie started to yell at him.

"Mark my words, if you ever say that sentence again, then I make sure you turn to a very ugly corpse instantly," screamed Annie. "Look in the mirror, how can she like an asshole like you?"

"Whore! I am here to see her not you! Get out from my sight...," said Archie.

"You imbecile!" yelled Annie at the top of her lung. "You need to show more respect to me!"

"Go away! If not..., just because you are an old hag doesn't mean that I won't hit you," shouted Archie back.

"Then, hit me! Show her that's the only hing you can do to prove that you have balls!" said Annie.

Archie balled his fist, approached Annie with steam came out from his ears.

Neal was nervous if Archie would really hit Annie. Still held tightly by Candy, he looked for a nearby textbook within his reach and threw it at Archie to divert his attention. The book knocked Archie's head who instantly turned around to Neal's direction.

"Archie, we have these two ladies out first then you deal with me, privately," shouted Neal so his voice could be heard amid the constant exchange of yelling between Annie and Archie.

At this time, Stear and Patty entered the room. They had been wondering why it took so long for Candy to change her dress. While they waited outside her door, they heard people yelling and screaming and decided to enter. In alarm, they saw Annie versus Archie, a book flying from Neal, and half dressed Candy holding Neal tightly. Instantly they knew something serious was going on.

"We can give Stear the pleasure to take this scum out!" said Annie, her face was crimson red.

Without asking further questions, Stear hurriedly whisked Archie out of the room.

"She's mine!" shouted Archie. He struggled to release himself but his brother and Patty pulled him regardless. Patty hurriedly closed the door.

Candy was visibly shaken.

"Are you okay?" asked Neal. His heart was pounding with madness but seeing his love shaken, he struggled for a calm tone.

He hugged her. She hugged him back and cried on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to him... Don't put what he said in your heart. I love you," Neal said gently.

Annie hurriedly came to put her skirt on. Hearing the word "love" from Neal, suddenly Candy felt so ashamed to him. She released him and turned around to leave the room with Annie.

Oo00ooO

Candy felt so hurt. Throughout the day she was reflecting of what happened and started to worry what people might think of her. The more she thought about it, the more she started to be angry. Sensing her silence, Neal felt something was wrong. He came to her room and knocked at the door and entered.

"Candy, are you alright?"

"Neal, people will say that I am just a woman who's selling myself to you for the sake of paying bills," she said without daring to look at his eyes.

"Oh darling, you are still troubled by Archie's words, aren't you?" he asked gently. "We can't stop people from talking, we shouldn't be too consumed by what they say."

_It's easy for you to say. This rumor has the opposite effect against us, women, _ thought Candy silently in dissent.

He hugged her very gently and said, "Our love is what important not the past, not what they say behind us. Besides, I am so proud of you and your strength. You did that for a noble cause. Even those who say things to you wouldn't dare to do it like you did."

She looked melancholy and broken, her broken look was breaking him.

He said, "Wait for me, just a second."

He went out and came back with a velvet box of ring in his hand. Today was the last day of their deal, it would expire tonight at midnight.

"I planned to propose to you tomorrow in a more appropriate setting," he said. "But I can do it now to show you how sincere I am. I love you, I don't care what Archie or whoever says."

He knelled down on one knee offering her the engagement ring.

"Candy, you are the most special woman to me. I love you with all my heart. You give me a sense of direction, make my days brighter and full of joy. Please make me the happiest man, marry me," he said.

But she remained silent. His heart almost stopped beating seeing her deep sadness and hesitations.

"Candy, tell me that you love me, please stay with me," said Neal.

His declaration of love touched her. But like a double-edged sword, it reminded her of what Archie said. His words saying "_Neal __pays __her_" angered her. Now, even Archie knew. She's sure Eliza would spread the words to the entire Ardlay clan. Soon the news would explode with dreadful exaggeration. Everyone soon thought that she's a gold digger who married him because of money not because of love. She felt angry at the thought. She didn't need anyone's pity. She'd rather not stay with him, if this what it took to stop the rumor and not to compromise her pride and dignity.

"I am sorry, Neal. I need time to think about this," Candy said without looking at him. Coldly she added, "I have to go, don't look for me." She left him abruptly.

He startled on how the situation developed, quickly thought how to react. He understood her well enough to know that her stubbornness would repel him farther if he persuaded her to stay. But he should do something... Just before she disappeared from the door, still kneeling on the floor, he called her one more time.

"Candy, wait," called Neal. He tried to sound as calm as possible. "Candy... You can leave now, but you can't change the past. It won't change how we met."

For once, she stopped walking.

He continued, "I love you. I have nothing but pride for you. Others don't know how hard you work, how hard you struggle and prioritize other people around you. One day, if you decided to come back, just come back, whenever it is, don't let anything hold you back. Just because we're not together doesn't make my love to you will become any lesser. I'll miss you day and night waiting for you to return, to stay with me for me to love you, for us to build our happy future together."

She remained unmoved, stood stoically, with her back facing him.

He looked at her back sadly and said, "Candy, I have no more deals to offer, but I offer you love, the one that's unconditional and everlasting."

Without turning back, Candy merely nodded her head and walked away. He watched her moving father and farther.

"Candy, please don't go, please don't go...," he whispered silently in anguish still holding that box of ring. He hoped, if her ear refused to listen, at least her heart would listen and made her turn around back to his arms for him to put the ring in her finger. But that didn't happen she kept walking and disappeared in the doorway.

No words could express the deep sorrow inside him. Shaken, he sank to the ground, buried his face in his palms eloped by infinite sadness. He felt a sharp pain in his chest like she just stabbed a sword into his heart. His heart broke into two which followed by subsequent cracks into myriad pieces. Each piece contained the memories of her, her smile, her laughter, the smell of her hair, the taste of her kiss... together with his dream, hope, life all were shattered, demolished... piece by piece... It left him in emptiness, numbness. All the feeling was gone together with the heart which now was reduced to a biology object which merely functional.

What seemed to be a miracle turned out not so much of a miracle after all. She still left him as before, rejected him, yet again. What could have gone wrong?

Suddenly, he remembered he met Eliza outside his office this morning. He remembered he felt his documents were misplaced as if touched by someone. He had wanted to put those in a safe place but Candy called him. He thought of Archie's weird behavior to Candy, too. The normal Archie he knew always be gentle and protective to her ever since long ago when she just came from the Pony's home. All of a sudden he got an idea of what happened. Everything made sense...

He sighed. _Oh no, Eliza,__ don__'t tell me... __ not again__!_

Brokenheartedly he went to meet her sister. Seeing his unusually disheveled appearance, she could tell that Candy had left him. She was overjoyed.

He slumped himself to the nearest chair.

"What did you do to Candy?" Neal asked.

"Nothing," Eliza answered.

"Then what did you do to Archie?" continued Neal. "This one, I am sure, has something to do with you."

"Huh!" she huffed but remained silent.

Observing her silence, her brother understood it as a yes.

"I am right, aren't I?" he sighed. "I don't want to know the details, but why?"

"I don't like her," said Eliza bitchily.

"Eliza, you should stop doing this nonsense to her," said Neal to his sister. "I used to tease her too, but I have grown to love her. I can't live without her, that's a fact."

"That Pony's girl bewitched you. I don't know why you can't get over her! I will send her away again if she comes back!" she said.

"She might never come back," said Neal sadly.

"You'd rather see me who's leaving, wouldn't you?" asked Eliza. She madly threw away her face crossing her arms in front of her.

"No, never," he shook his head firmly. "I want you both. When you hurt her, you hurt me, too, double the amount because I love you too, sis."

ooOOoo ooooo0ooooo

_He loves me and I hurt him... _thought Eliza that night many times to herself. But each time, in contempt, she tried to ignore it.

_He__'ll forget her and move on, _she thought, refusing to think much more about Candy.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

Next chapter is the last. Hopefully, you all will be here for me to share the ending.

Thanks for being here to follow the story. Thanks so much from the bottom of my heart!

_**Special thanks for the reviewers. Thanks so much for the support and sharing your thoughts! **_


	8. Her Deals with Her

**Chapter ****8: Her Deals with Her**

Candy stayed in Pony's home all trough the summer. What initially started with anger, slowly changed into sadness. She spent hours crying in Pony's hill every day or night or both whenever she found time to be alone. She expected her prince, Neal not Albert, would come to comfort her. But the prince who she prevented to come, kept his words, he never came.

"_I shouldn't __leave__ him abruptly like that_, thought Candy drowned in regrets.

That fall, Candy went to the graduate school of medicine which she had given it all to earn. Yet instead of excitements, she found lackluster. She met many new male friends, but no one excited her like her handsome caring man. She had new study mates, but they didn't impress her as much as her brilliant man. Life felt like a drag of monotonous routine which she struggled to live on. She was busy, but got absolutely no sense of anything coming out of it. It's hard to differentiate what exactly she's feeling because all her senses were shrouded by blandness.

Nighttime which used to be her best time of all became the time she dreaded the most. Sometimes she missed him so much that she thought she could hear his voice, as if he stepped outside briefly and the door would soon open with him coming to hug her. Cruelly, that didn't happen. Many times she just couldn't take it anymore. She's so ready to walk to his house... only to stop at the doorway as soon as her mind swung to his sister, Eliza.

Had Eliza made the story blown out of proportion? Had she told Albert, the entire Ardlay clan and business associates about how she met him? Worst, what if one day Ms. Pony heard that she joined an escort for her sake? Would the shock kill her already fragile heart?

She loved him. But with the potential damage his sister carried, was it really worth fighting for? She cried.

She understood finally that her biggest regret was to have the three words left unspoken, she never told him she loved him. His past history with a string of girls scared her. If one day her turn to be dumped came, at least she could say with pride that she never loved him.

_Me and my pride... _she sighed at the price of pride which lead to heartbreak problems to snowball.

_Has he found a substitute for me? __s_he thought dreadfully at that thought.

oo000oo

Eliza met her brother many more times throughout the summer. His gloomy look startled her. His humor, sarcastic jokes together with his signature of grin were all gone. He struggled to look normal but, knowing him well, his lifeless eyes couldn't hide it from her. It was unchanged throughout the summer and beyond. The Pony's girl had taken his liveliness away with her, what left was an empty man in excruciating loneliness. He didn't go out with a single woman, while in the past he never lacked a beauty in his arms. It killed her that he still treated her nicely and didn't even shout to blame her.

_He loves me but I hurt him, _thought Eliza many times to herself. Haughtily, she wanted to ignore that but the voice kept ringing in her ears day and night.

She started to hope for Candy to come back. Everyday, behind his back, she asked his servant if Candy's back. But she didn't come back.

_What an insensitive stubborn Pony's girl!,_ thought Eliza angrily._ She claimed it's love, but she can leave him just like that. _

She hated Candy. She liked to make her suffer and unhappy, but knowing her beloved brother suffered with her, would it be worth it? Worst, was it still a fun game to play?

_I can ask Candy to come back to Neal!,_ she thought un-excitedly.

The thought of lowering herself so low to ask her a favor seemed to be far worse than committing suicide. She frowned... But seeing her brother's loneliness wasn't a better option either.

_Neal is an idiot! She can leave you, why can't you forget her? _She almost screamed in frustration.

After weeks of constant mind struggles and debates, Eliza decided to meet Candy.

_What a price to pay!,_ she thought angrily.

She went to the dean of the medical school to seek information about Candy's classes. Students information is confidential but for a family who bestowed the biggest donor to the department there's always a loop hole. With much respect, they told her the classes she took.

0oo00

One evening, Eliza waited for Candy outside her classroom. Many times, her pride almost made her walk away but the thought of her sad brother glued her back on spot. Finally, Eliza saw Candy walking outside the classroom. Candy saw her, too, but she ignored her. She kept walking as though she didn't see her. But Eliza walked ahead of her and stopped in front of her.

"What do you want to do here," asked Candy full of hatred. "Has anyone in the Ardlay clan known yet that I am a hooker?"

If eyes were weapons, she'd make a lethal injury to Eliza already. Seeing Candy's face, hearing her tone, the way she spoke made Eliza's blood boiled even before she spoke a single word. She couldn't believe that she spent such a horrendous amount of effort to look for Candy and actually were here to offer deals with her.

"No. I haven't told anyone else about that," said Eliza coldly.

She looked at Candy heartlessly and said, "To be honest with you, I never like you. I probably never will. But, my brother can't live without you."

She told Candy about her gloomy brother.

"I don't know why among all the riches or beauties he has in his disposal, he picks you. I don't know what he sees in you. He's out of his mind, that's for sure. But, regardless, please go back to him. I promise from now on I will ignore you, assume you do not exist, and never do anything damaging to you anymore."

As soon as she finished talking, Eliza left abruptly. She's glad she didn't need to spend one second longer with Candy. But as she walked father and farther, she started to worry if Candy ignored her plea.

_What if she never returned to Neal?_, Eliza thought worriedly. Perhaps she should do more pleading and persuasion. _But that would be asking me too much!_ She lifted high her head, sincerely hoped Candy would return his love and come back to him so she didn't need to interact with her ever again!

Hearing Eliza's word, Candy felt like a ton of rock was removed from her heavy heart.

_He misses me, he_ still _loves me, s_he cried. _Eliza ha__s__n't shared the news to the world__ either!_

Suddenly she hated herself as much as she hated Eliza. Her love was harrowingly shallow that Eliza could easily snap and mend back as she liked. He offered her forever, while she offered him ambivalence. She felt brokenhearted but she had mostly herself to blame for leaving him that abruptly.

_If Eliza could toss her pride and beg__ me for his sake, I should have the courage to go back to him, _she thought._ Heck with pride. __Darn with rumor__.__ Face it later, with him, together. _

She knew Eliza well enough to know how hard it must be for her to say the word "_please__"_to her. She then remembered what he said before she left, that he'd always receive her back. Boosted by Eliza's promise to leave her alone, immediately she walked to his house.

Almost like running, she went to his house. She used the shortcut and passed trough their favorite hill next to the lake. From the far, she saw a man sitting on the hill. He looked lonely and melancholic. It reminded her about her loneliness as well. She inhaled deeply and sighed, greatly sympathized to him. But the closer she walked the more she realized who that man was.

_Neal, _she whispered.

Seeing his melancholy and lonely look, like rain tears started to drip heavily on her face.

_My poor Teddy, what have I done to you?_

She realized it more that she shouldn't leave him that abruptly, she ran to him.

"Neal!" she called him.

The moment he heard her, his heart jump and quickly turned around to see her.

Candy looked at his startled face. His eyes looked inquisitively at her as though asking _why are you here?_

"I shouldn't have left you abruptly like that," said Candy. "Would you accept me back? "

She hurriedly added, "I love you, Neal. I stayed with you because I love you. Not because of the deals, not because of the medical bills, tuition, or your home is closer to my school and the hospital."

He never cared the reason why she stayed, but to finally hear it from her made him really happy. Without hesitations or a second thought, she saw him smile to her, open his arms and walk towards her. That easy... Her heart melted seeing his total acceptance. She ran straight into his arms.

"Candy, tell me that I am not dreaming. Day after day, I was hoping you'd come to meet me here," said Neal hugging her tightly in his arms.

Candy felt overwhelmed by his loving response.

"Kiss me,... kiss me until I can forgive myself how foolish I was to leave you," she said while hugging him tightly.

Upon hearing her words, he immediately pushed her gently to look into her eyes in utmost tenderness before bending to press his lips against hers. As soon as his soft warm lips touched hers, she cried. She had missed him more than she wanted to admit. She returned his gentle kiss fiercely venting off all of her hesitations, guilt, and worries,... all instantly were wiped away by the loving kiss he breathed to her.

"I appreciate your help during the difficult time. But the reason I stayed with you was because I love you."

"Shh Shh, I know... I know," he said. "I love you, too. It didn't matter why or how you do it, I always love you."

With a trembling voice, she whispered, "Would you still want to marry me? Neal, I love you. I love you. I love you... I, for sure, can't live without you."

As soon as she finished saying it, he released her and took that velvet box of ring out from his pocket.

"Every time I come to this hill, I always take this with me. I never stop hoping you'll come back to me. And if you do, I want to make sure it's available."

He then dropped on his knee and said, "I love you, Candy. Marry me because you are the most amazing woman to me. You are the only one who can give me joy and show me the purpose of life. Without you, my days are empty and meaningless. Be my wife. Let me love you until the end of my life."

His touching words made her cry. She smiled between her sobs when he put the ring in her finger. The deepness of his love touched her soul to the very bottom. Her past men, with the exception of dear Anthony, left her intentionally for one reason or another. This man never left her, readily stood by her regardless of anything since their turbulent youth years. He gave his all to her, showered her with never ending love, and incessantly promised her forever. With flowing tears she hugged him.

Having her in his arms, smelling her hair, buried his mouth in it... he felt it's just like a miracle. Not only that she came back but she also accepted his marriage proposal! He hugged her tightly as though afraid it was a dream and she'd leave him again once he's awake. Feeling his poignant hug tore her.

"You should hate me, you shouldn't want me, you should ask me to leave... ," said Candy brokenly, guilt crossing her face.

"Oh Candy, how little you know me," said Neal interrupting her. "Even if you left me multiple times more, I'd wait for you to come back as many times. Two halves of my heart come from you, how could I live without you?"

"I love you, Neal," she kissed him. "I miss you so much."

"I've missed you since the moment you left me," he said movingly.

"Then take me home, show me how much you miss me," she said softly with a naughty look. "I'll requite each second you spent missing me because of my conduct. "

"With pleasure," he said back, voice also soft, with a big grin.

They walked back home, hand in hand.

"Did you ever go back to that hotel room?" asked Candy cautiously

"No," answered Neal seriously. "After I experienced the real true love with you, a superficial reality with unknown someone doesn't interest me anymore. I'd rather have my mind occupied by our happy memory or nothing else."

She happily threw her head to his chest, he put his arms surround her.

"You know...," continued Neal, "we should go back to that hotel room. We have an unfinished business there. Also, in there we met again for the first time. It deserved a better place in our memory."

He grinned. Candy nodded and laughed at the same time.

"Do you still remember the room number?" asked Candy.

"Vividly," answered him back, laughed together with her.

"How's the medical school?" asked Neal.

"Nothing is exciting without you. But now you're here, starting tomorrow for sure it will change," she said excitedly.

Happily they walked back home...

\- 0-0-0

A few weeks before Candy and Neal's wedding day, Candy ceremoniously stayed with Albert in Lakewood.

One day, Archie came to apologize.

"Probably you've heard that I went to your fiance to apologize. He accepted my apology and gave me the honor to be the best man in the wedding," said Archie.

Candy nodded.

"Now, it's my turn to apologize to you Candy," said Archie.

He put one hand on his chest and held Candy's hand with the other.

"I apologize," said Archie, "that day, I misbehaved. But I didn't lie when I said that I loved you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I have loved you ever since."

Candy nodded, she looked at him with a friendly smile.

"Don't be sorry. You're right, he paid me," said Candy unhesitatingly, without embarrassment, with pride to her man who's graciously willing to do so for her. "That's truly how all got started, but then I fell in love with him..."

She hugged him.

"I also have something to say," said Candy. "I shouldn't have forced you to be with Annie. Love is not an obligation... "

Now is Archie's turn who nodded and smiled at her.

"I'll be the happiest man after Neal in your wedding day, Candy. I am sure you will look very beautiful," said Archie.

"You always be my beloved brother," said Candy. She hugged him.

0000

For the sake of her love to her brother, Eliza kept her promise to Candy. She never interacted with Candy or caused her trouble. They smiled briefly if they happened to meet and did a few seconds of courtesy greetings if needed. That's good enough. Some in-laws just didn't blend well, that's widely known and expected. Neal was really happy, he knew he could count on his little sister.

Annie married John. As Ms. Pony and Sr. Lane got older, Annie and John became the people in charge of the pony's home.

Archie got married too eventually with the real love of his love.

Ms. Pony and Sr. Lane happily attended Candy and Neal's wedding. Ms. Pony and Sr. Lane had many happy years ahead playing with their children, as what Candy had always dreamed of.

Candice Leagan, MD and her husband, Neal, lived happily lovingly ever after.

_**-THE END-**_

_**NOTE**_:

MD: a Medical Doctor degree

_**Comment to reviewers:**_

Guest chapter 1 . May 24 "They are out of characters, according to me, specially Annie. She doesn't speak like herself in this fanfic."

This is discussed in chapter 1. The idea is Annie changed. She got tired of Archie who didn't love her.

Thank you for reading.

ooOoo

**Thank you so much for reading until the end :****") My heartfelt gratitude for all the readers, deeply. **

I hope the story doesn't disappoint...

_Finally..., a never ending thank you for my reviewers. You will never know how much it means to me. Thank you._


End file.
